The Femme Wrecker
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Some say femmes are too weak for war. Others say we're only good for making sparklings. Well, I guess I don't fit that stereotype. My name is Xenia, and I am a Wrecker. At least, on Cybertron, I was. Wheeljack/OC in later chapters. Ratings may or may not go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always notice these things...**

**Okay, I noticed that there are no stories about femme Wreckers, and thus, this was spawned from my brain. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only my wide variety of OC's. Also, the descriptions probably aren't accurate but let's just go with it.  
**

**Oh, and by the way, the profile is before Season 1 starts.  
**

* * *

**Designation: Xenia  
**

**Sub-group: Wreckers(before the Great Exodus), Team Prime  
**

**Function: Warrior, Scout, Junior Medic  
**

**Partner(s): Bulkhead(Status: Online), Wheeljack(Status: Unknown)  
**

**Height: Slightly shorter than Bumblebee **

**Color(s): Mostly blue and green. (Sorry, it's the first time I had to describe a Transformer) **

**Optics: Blue  
**

**Weapon(s): Blasters, single-bladed sword(kept on the side of hip), medical tools  
**

**Alt-mode: Cybertronian car  
**

**Personality: A better medic than a warrior, but not by much. She tries to be funny, and she usually succeeds.  
**

* * *

*Xenia's POV*

Ugh... It's been so long since I've had a proper berth.

All I've been doing for who knows how long is flying from galaxy to galaxy in my rusted old ship, the_ Arrow,_ stopping only to get more Energon.

I haven't been able to find any Autobots since we evacuated Cybertron; even the Wreckers broke up. I haven't found any other sentient beings either, except those Bots on Velocitron, but I couldn't understand any of them; they talked way too fast for me to understand.

I decided to go to the Milky Way galaxy for a little pit stop. I've heard rumors about Energon deposits in that galaxy, so I figured, why not?

I landed on this red looking planet and set up an Autobot homing beacon. It was a, sort a parting gift from Wheeljack. He said to set it up and it'll signal every Autobot within a 10,000 mile radius.

And the best part?

Decepticons can't pick up the signal. I've tried it almost right in front of their faceplates and they couldn't find a thing. Pure genius.

Anyways, I found a little bit of Energon that I could put through my portable Energon Refiner about 50 paces from where my ship was.

I carried the bit(okay, maybe a bunch) of Energon back to the ship and put all of it into the Refiner.

Of course, after that, there's nothing to do but wait for the Energon the alter and/or any of the Autobots to answer my signal.

My processor drifted to the Wreckers before the Great Exodus. We were a rather crazy group, but we got the job done.

Ultra Magnus was pretty rough on us, but he usually ended up joining us for some high-grade.

Impactor and Roadbuster joined when the Wreckers were first formed early on in the war. They had the most war stories out of all of us. Unfortunately, they offlined in battle not long after I joined. I think they ran into a group of Insecticons while trying to charge through the Decepticons front lines. I'm not sure, no has ever told me details.

Pyro was... well he was like the peacekeeper of our group. He was also my best friend. It really hurt when he was offlined. The 'Cons literally tore him apart.

Rotorstorm was the only flier who joined the Wreckers. He wasn't too happy about it. I got along with him fine since I was the only femme. He was such a flirt. Enough said.

I never really got to know Seaspray. I do know that he wasn't that happy in the Wreckers because of his calm nature. But he was the one to comfort me about Pyro...

Then there was Springer. He was the single most immature mech I ever had the displeasure of meeting. I mean, sure he's a good fighter, but I think he purposely annoyed me because I was the only femme.

Bulkhead was the single most awesome mech I ever met. In fact, he became a close friend that I could laugh with, along with Wheeljack. I was sad when he left to join Team Prime, but I had a feeling that I would see him again.

Wheeljack... There are so many things I could say about him, good and bad. He was good with a sword, which made him an ideal partner for a spar.

But he was cocky, which meant he underestimated my abilities, which led to him ending up on the floor of the training room, which led to a bruised ego, which led to him challenging me again, and the cycle repeated all over.

He was charming and quick-witted. He also was quite the scientist before the war. Somehow I can't see Wheeljack as a scientist, if you know him like I do.

And he was handsome... Not like Sunstreaker-handsome. He just had this air around him that drew others to him.

Including me.

I mean, sure would all interface with each other on a regular basis. But I think I interfaced with him the most.

Who knows? I may never see him again; no use hanging on to the past.

I shook my helm to clear it and decided to recharge for a little.

* * *

I onlined to the sound of my console pinging. It was coming from the next planet over. Can you imagine? If I had landed one planet closer, I could've been there faster.

I could barely contain my excitement as I scrambled to answer the 'Bot who answered my signal.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega 1. Identify yourself." Came a deep voice.

My optics brightened in recognition. It was Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Which reminds me...

If I remember correctly, Bulkhead went to join Optimus Prime and his team right before Cybertron went dark. I wonder if Bulkhead is there. Maybe Wheeljack, too.

"Unknown vessel, please respond" Prime said.

Oops, forgot about him.

"Autobot Outpost Omega 1, this is-" I started but was cut off by...

"Xenia? What are you doing all the way out here?" A very, very familiar voice said.

My spark stopped pulsing for a nano-klik.

"Bulkhead?" I practically squealed. "What are you doing here? Who else is there? Any of the Wreckers? Is Wheeljack there? How about Seaspray? Or Ratchet? What about-"

"Whoa there, girl." Bulkhead laughed. "You're talking up a blue streak! Just slow down. You need to talk to Optimus first, okay?"

"What?" I didn't understand half of that sentence. "You know what? Never mind. Go on, Optimus Prime.'

"Thank you, Xenia. How far away are you from Earth?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I'm on a red planet...At least, that's how it looked while I was flying by it. That's all I know."

"I see." A new voice cut in. I started laughing

"So you ARE there, Ratchet!" I laughed. "Okay, what were you saying?"

Ratchet sighed. "Anyway, you are only one planet away from Earth, a blue and green planet."

"Yeah I can see it from the red planet."

"Good. After you leave Mars, the red planet, I will transmit the coordinates where you will land."

"Affirmative. See you on Earth, Bulky! Xenia out."

And I cut the transmission.

I sat down at the chair by the console and sighed. At least I know Bulky's alive. Now we need to find the rest of the old team.

Then, something hit me.

I thought about all the Energon that is on this planet.

_'Hmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring just a little to Earth.'_

So I finished refining the Energon I found and powered up the Arrow.

I left the red planet and headed straight for Earth

* * *

The first thing I learned about Earth: The blue stuff is called water.

The second thing I learned about Earth: Do not land in the water.

The reason for that is because Ratchet does not like giving vaccinations for rust.

Apparently, one of Prime's soldiers designated Cliffjumper got onto the comm. system and warned me of this.

Cool mech.

Another mech designated Bumblebee said that there are more mechs and one more femme at their base.

There was Optimus Prime, the Prime and leader of the Autobots.

Ratchet, the medic with a tendency to scold them for getting hurt for idiotic reasons. I trained under him for a little while.

Bulkhead, one of the remaining Wreckers and Wheeljack's best friend.

Arcee, the unofficial Second in Command and one of the only other femmes left of our race, like me.

Cliffjumper, I believe he said he was a weapons specialist. He's also Arcee's partner.

And last, but not least(I really like these Earth sayings Cliffjumper is teaching me), Bumblebee, the resident scout. His voice box was ripped out by Megatron, so he communicates through beeps, clicks, and whirrs.

Ratchet caught Cliffjumper and Bumblebee on the comm. system and kicked them off of it.

He then sent me the coordinates for me to land while saying, "Idiots."

I laughed and said, "They're not that bad."

"Just wait until you get here"

I sighed. "Alright then. Xenia out"

And so, that is how I got to Earth.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I love Transformers: Prime! And I love OC's! Thanks!**

**I'm going to attempt romance in this one! I just don't know who Xenia should end up with! Could you guys make suggestions? I'd really appreciate it!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO! I got a lot of feedback on this story! YAY! Thank you all who have added this story to their favorites/subscribed to me/put up a review! Totally appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

A word of advice when you get to Earth. Be prepared to look down.

_Everything_ here is going to be smaller than you. Well, almost. But you get my meaning.

When I got into the atmosphere, I felt like I was gonna burn up. I think it's because my heat shields were malfunctioning.

I mean, come on! What kind of ship's heat shields break?

Mine, apparently.

So, because of the heat, the Energon that I worked so hard to refine ignited. This caused the back of the _Arrow_ to explode.

Don't get me wrong, I love explosions.

Just not when I'm caught in them.

So, anyways, I was trying to gain control of the _Arrow_. I overrode the auto-pilot and pulled back as hard as I could. It kind of worked because I smoothed out, but like I said, my luck's not the greatest.

The entire ship shook as I landed(okay fine, crashed) on the ground. I held on to the console as I screeched to a stop. I guess it was in vain because I hit my arm against something and it started leaking Energon. It felt like I waited forever until I stopped completely.

When I did, I immediately scrambled out of my seat and to the Energon refiner.

It was, in a few words, scrapped.

I looked for any Energon I could salvage but I guess it all blew up.

Not surprising, considering the state of the back. It was completely gone. Not, oh there's just a few holes in it. It was more like, whoa where did it go?

"Perfect. Now how am I gonna explain this one to Ratchet?" I said to myself.

"That is a very good question." A voice said from behind me.

Instinctively, I whipped out my sword, wincing at the leaking Energon, ducked down and swung it behind me. There was a shout. It sounded... feminine.

I turned around and hanging from one of the broken support beams was a femme. She was blue with pink highlights and looked a little shorter than me.

I straightened up and put my sword back in its sheath.

"You must be Arcee. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee told me about you." I said.

"That's me." was her reply.

"Er... Listen. Sorry about the sword. It's kind of a reflex." I explained lamely.

"It's alright. I have the same reflex." She said with an almost-smile.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, where's Bulkhead?"

"Outside your ship." Arcee said as she jumped down to the Earth. "Smooth landing, by the way."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically as I followed after her. The ground was covered in this soft, green stuff. I shrugged it off; I've walked in stranger things before.

"Xenia!" A voice shouted out.

"Bulkhead!" he was standing near the front of the Arrow.

I sprinted up to him and leaped. He caught me and swung me around until my equilibrium was off.

"Ow! Watch the wound, Bulky!"

"Let's get back to base before the humans come see what the fuss is about." Arcee called to us from in front of a green portal.

"Roger that!" I teased. She shot me an annoyed look and walked through the Ground-bridge.

* * *

"What were you thinking? Bringing Energon into a planet's atmosphere? And with your heat shields broken, no less!"

I flinched as Ratchet was repairing my arm and shouting at me at the same time. Let's all state the obvious: Ratchet has the worst bedside manner in the entire galaxy.

"Well, I was refining the stuff when you contacted me, so I figured why not?" I shot back, then flinched as he pressed down on my arm a little harder than was necessary.

"You're lucky that the explosion wasn't bigger than that!" He continued ranting.

"Okay, Ratchet!" I said, well, shouted really. "I'm sorry that I brought Energon into this planet's atmosphere!"

"And you should be! Who knows what else could've happened! The entire ship could've exploded! You should've-"

"Er... Is this a bad time?"

We turned to a yellow and black mech a little taller than me. He must've been Bumblebee, the one who got his voice box ripped out by Megatron.

Ratchet ex-vented heavily in what the natives called a sigh and said, "What is it, Bumblebee?"

"Optimus wants to talk to Xenia."

"Sure thing." I said and made to get off the make-shift bench that Ratchet deemed worthy of the title 'med-berth' but he grabbed my shoulder and forced me to lie back down.

"Not until your wounds heal!"

"My what?" Hm... looks like I'm a bit more out of it than I thought.

"Your injuries!"

"Oh. But Optimus Prime is calling me!"

"He has leg struts! He come here on his own!" Ratchet yelled.

"But-!"

"It's alright, Xenia. I am already here." Came a deep baritone form the door.

Ratchet and I both turned to the door. Bumblebee was nowhere in sight.

Optimus Prime was walking toward us. My optics brightened.

Now that he was right in front of me, i couldn't help but stare. He was at least twice my height and very... awe-inspiring. His entire frame was red, blue, and silver.

And there was just something about him that made me want to impress him. I think its called charisma. Not like Wheeljack or Cliffjumper. It's very hard to explain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you throughout the vorns." I said respectfully.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard of you as well. What do you have to report?" He asked.

"Not much. I've been wandering every galaxy, looking for any sign of Cybertronian life. This is the second I've since we left Cybertron."

"What was the first?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I came across a planet called Velocitron about 5 vorns ago. Nothing much to see." I shrugged best I could.

"I see." Prime said. "Anything else?"

"Negative. That's all that happened, really. I only stopped at a planet to search for Energon when I was low."

"But your heat shields were working then." Ratchet grumbled. I heated up a little.

"I think they were damaged on my way here." I shot at him.

"Doesn't matter now. Your ship's damaged beyond repair. Even I couldn't fix it."

"That's fine. The thing was a piece of scrap anyway. Bound to fall apart sometime."

"Xenia." Optimus said, catching my attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please do not go against Ratchet's orders. He's the medic and, in the medical field, even overrides _my_ orders." He said, optics twinkling with amusement.

"You bet I do. Speaking of which, you're due for a check-up." Ratchet said, without turning away from fixing my arm. I swear I heard Optimus groan.

"Can I see Bulky after this?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Just don't use your arm too much." He sighed. "There. Now get out of here."

I got off the bench and practically ran.

"Don't push it!" Ratchet shouted after me. "Oh no, you don't, Optimus!"

I had the strangest mental image of Optimus trying to sneak out of the 'med-bay' and getting caught by the audio receptor. The very thought made me laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd I do? I'm still looking for an alt-mode for Xenia! So far I've got a Camaro, a Dodge Charger, and Porche Carrera GT.  
**

**Please review and give suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So? What did you think of the last chapter? I think it went pretty well.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

*Xenia's POV*

I wandered around the base for about a mega-cycle before someone found me. It was a red mech with silver horns.

"Hey. You must be Xenia!" he greeted me.

"You must be Cliffjumper." I said back, happily. "Thanks for telling me about the water or I would have landed in it. That probably wouldn't be a good thing, since Ratchet seemed like he was in a bad mood when I landed."

"When isn't Ratch in a bad mood?" Cliffjumper looked up at the ceiling and back at me.

"Very true." I snickered. "So, where is everyone? I've been walking around for... a long time."

"Bulkhead has been looking for you since Ratchet said he released you from the med-bay. Arcee and Bumblebee are out on patrol. And I'm here!"

I laughed. "I'm just walking aimlessly around your base."

"Let's get you to your new quarters, then we can go find Bulkhead." Cliffjumper suggested.

"Alright, Cliffjumper!" I chirped.

"Just Cliff is fine." He said over his shoulder.

He led me back the way I came, then down the third hallway on the left. In that hallway, there were about 5 doors on each side and one door at the end of the hall.

"The room at the end of the hall is the washracks." Cliffjumper told me. "The first door on the right is Optimus' quarters. The next one is Bumblebee's. Then Bulkhead's. The first door on the left-" he gestured to each one as he described who is in which room "-is Ratchet's. The next one is mine, then Arcee. You can choose whichever of the ones are left."

I thought for an astro-second, then walked to the one next to Bulkhead's quarters. "This one, please."

Cliffjumper smirked. "I knew it. The code is 39204. You can check it out later. Let's go find Bulkhead."

Cliffjumper led me to the main room. It was cool; I didn't get a good look at it the first time I was in here because Ratchet dragged me to the 'med-bay'. There's a console with a few screens, where Ratchet was standing. The ground-bridge looked like a big hole in the wall with metal surrounding it. They even had the Autobot insignia on the floor.

"Hey, Xenia!"

I turned around and grinned. Bulkhead was walking up to me. He stuck his hand out and I used it to vault up to his shoulders. Then I sat down with one leg on each side of his helm, like a youngling.

"Just like old times, huh Xee?" Bulkhead laughed.

"Sure is!" I grinned.

"Don't do that!" Ratchet yelled from the computers. "I'm not repairing you if you hit your helm!"

"Ratchet, we've done this so many times before and I've never fallen off. You'd be surprised at how much balance I have." I said.

"Oh, don't go bragging." Bulkhead teased.

"Yeah, I bet Arcee is just as balanced as you." Cliffjumper said, crossing his arms.

"Er... no thanks. My first impression of her was of her hanging upside down from the beams of my broken ship."

"Alright, enough chitchat!" Ratchet called. "You have patrol!"

"Aww!" Cliffjumper whined, but headed for the ground-bridge anyway.

"Heh. C'mon, Xee. You can come on patrol with me." Bulkhead said.

"Okay!" I chirped as I jumped down from Bulkhead's shoulders.

"Cliffjumper, you go to Jasper, Nevada. Bulkhead, Xenia, you go Austin, Texas."

"See ya, Ratchet." Bulkhead said over his shoulder. He transformed and drove through the bridge. Then, came back through.

"Aren't you coming, Xenia?"

"Er... I don't exactly have an Earth based alt-mode..." I said, scratching the back of my helm.

"Ah... I see." Ratchet said. "Bulkhead, go on patrol. I will see to it that Xenia gets a new alt-mode."

"Alright, alright. See you later, then!" Bulkhead called, and drove back out.

Ratchet deactivated the ground-bridge, then turned towards me.

"Let's see... You're slightly shorter than Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, so their alt-modes are out. And you're tallerer than Arcee, so a motorcycle is out." Ratchet mused while pulling up a window and searching for a proper alt-mode.

"Hmm... This one?" It was called a Porsche Carrera GT. It was pretty good for a primitive organic planet. But the shape was rather off for my frame type.

"How about this one?" This time, it was a Dodge Charger. Again, high end for this planet, but it was a little too bulky to me.

"Okay, how is this one?" it was a Chevrolet Camaro. But tit was slightly larger than Bumblebee's alt-mode, so it was definately too big for me.

"Rather picky, aren't you?" Ratchet grumbled. "Okay, how about this one?" I took one look at it and said, "Yes."

I chose a Lamborghini Ankonian Concept. I scanned it and transformed. It sort of reminded me of my Cybertronian alt-mode. Plus, it had extra armor that I didn't have before.

My sword, which translated from Cybertronian to English was "Invisible Blade", stayed connected to my 'undercarriage' so it wouldn't look suspicious.

All in all, I loved my new alt-mode. I transformed to root mode and squealed excitedly at Ratchet, "Can I go on patrol now?"

Ratchet winced and said, "Wait until Bulkhead or someone else explains the rules of this planet to you."

"Why can't you?"

He scowled. "Because I don't know them as well as the others. I've got better things to do." And with that, he turned to the console.

I sighed and thought to myself, _'Primus, what crawled up his aft and offlined?'_

Out loud, I said, "Fine, fine. I'll wait for one of them to come back. In the meantime, do you need help?"

"You wouldn't understand this primitive Earth technology. Even I can't remember if Cybertron ever had technology so simple." Ratchet practically ranted. "You can go clean the tools. Don't ruin anything."

"Sure thing, Ratchet. I'll be sure not to break anything. Unlike those idiots, Skids and Mudflap" I mumbled the last part, but I think he heard me because he chuckled and waved me off.

* * *

I jumped and nearly dropped the wrench I was cleaning. A green light was flashing on the wall.

'Hm... That can't be good...' I thought as I made my way to the main room. There, I saw Ratchet and Prime facing a catwalk I hadn't noticed before.

"Prime! I've been receiving reports of UFO sightings all over Hawaii. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm fairly certain that you Bots are somehow connected to this!" A voice shouted.

"Agent Fowler, please calm yourself. We do have an explanation for this," Optimus said.

I poked my head out from behind Ratchet and got a good look at the thing talking. It was an organic with dark armor. It had some sort of cloth stuff on its outside. It also had some kind of fuzzy stuff on its helm.

Then, it spotted me.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do ya think? Are ya all glad I updated?**

**I'm sorry for not using the suggestions that were given to me, but none of them seem to fit Xenia's frame type as I imagined it.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback for last chapter!**

**Also, I need some kind of twist, you know? Something to make this story noticeable. Suggestions are welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_I poked my head out from behind Ratchet and got a good look at the thing talking. It was an organic with dark armor. It had some sort of cloth stuff on its outside. It also had some kind of fuzzy stuff on its helm._

_Then, it spotted me._

The 'Agent Fowler' pretty much exploded.

"Who in the name of Obama is that?" Well, at least it didn't call me a "what." Hmm... perhaps I should correct myself.

I stepped out from behind Ratchet and said, "Hello, human. I'm Xenia. Autobot, Wrecker, and overall Con crusher. What's you're name?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm Special Agent William Fowler. Basically, I'm the liaison between the Autobots and the outside world. Now, would someone please explain to me who you are?"

I scowled. "Didn't I just explain who I was?"

He gestured wildly with his servos. "Yes, but how did you get to Earth? Why didn't our equipment pick up your signal before you landed on Earth?"

I scoffed. "Well, based on this equipment Ratchet is using-" I pointed at the monitor. "I can only assume that your technology is too primitive to pick up my signal."

"Thank you! Someone finally agrees with me!" Ratchet exclaims, but I guess Prime told him to be quiet.

"Plus, I didn't program my signal to be picked up by anyone other than the Autobots." I continued, ignoring Ratchet.

"Hmm... Well, our tech certainly is much more primitive than yours." Agent Fowler mused. Then he started walking away. "But Prime? The next time one of yours come to Earth, contact me and tell me about it, for God's sake!"

And with that, he entered the elevator(again, why didn't I notice that before?) and left.

Ratchet let out a growl, while Prime let out a barely audible sigh.

"So... Does here come here often?" I asked.

Prime shook his head. "Agent Fowler only comes here when there has been an emergency of some sort that has to do with us."

I scratched the back of my helm. "Oops. Guess that was my fault then."

"It wasn't your _fault_, per se." Ratchet said. "I just forgot to tell Agent Fowler about your arrival."

"Oh. Well, in any case, can I go on patrol now that Prime is here?" I asked hopefully. "I wanna see how good human engineering is."

Ratchet sighed and said, "Oh, alright. I think I'll go on patrol, too. Been a while since I have."

"Maybe you should go where none of the natives actually drive. Send me to an isolated area as well. Not only would that be a good place for me to practice my driving, it might be a good place for Con activity!" I babbled on and on while Ratchet found a place to patrol. "I haven't had a good spar in a while, seeing as I've been space for so long."

"Optimus, you and Xenia go to Phoenix, Arizona. Please teach her the human laws." Ratchet said, opening the ground-bridge.

"Understood. Roll out, Xenia." Prime said and transformed. I transformed as well and followed him through the ground-bridge. We emerged right outside of this 'Phoenix, Arizona.' and started driving.

"Keep your sensors up." Prime said. "And I will explain what we can and can't do on this planet."

"Yes, sir." I said. "What are we looking for?"

"Energon."

"Is that it? What about 'Cons?" I was confused.

"There has been no sign of the Decepticons for the past 3 solar cycles(years), though we do not think they have left the planet." Prime explained. "In addition to that, Megatron has not been heard from for about one solar cycle before the Decepticons disappeared."

"So you think that since the 'Cons haven't left, they're waiting for Megatron to come back, right?"

"That's right. Now, to explain the rules of driving." Prime moved on with an almost teasing quality to his voice.

"Well, then. Explain away." I said back, cheerfully.

We had just entered the city, and we came up to these changing lights. It was lit green. Then it changed to yellow, then changed to red about 10 kliks(seconds) later. Prime slowed to a stop, so I followed his lead.

"These are called traffic lights. They control the traffic coming and going on the roads. Red indicates that you must stop. Green indicates that you may proceed. Yellow is a warning for the red light." Prime explained quickly. After that, the light changed to green, so Prime and I accelerated.

"They also have signs that tell us what the speed limit is. For example, the speed limit in Phoenix, Arizona is approximately 55 miles per hour." We passed a white sign that said 'SPEED LIMIT: 50.

"What are 'miles' and what is an 'hour'?"

"An hour is a unit of time. Ratchet found it is equivalent to one cycle. And a mile is a unit to measure distance."

"Humans are very fascinating, as far as I can tell." I said, thoughtfully.

"Yes they are. But they are a young race. We must not try and overwhelm them with our presence, and that is why we stay in vehicle mode while patrolling." Prime told me.

"Alright. No scaring the humans by transforming into giant robots." I said. Prime chuckled. Then, our comm. link went off.

_"Arcee to Optimus. The 'Cons are back! Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!"_

"Understood." Prime replied. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"

_"I'm locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team is scattered across time zones."_ Ratchet said.

"Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground-bridge." Prime sent out. "Let's roll out, Xenia."

"Yes, sir!" A ground-bridge appeared in front of us and we drove through.

* * *

By the time we got outside of Jasper, Nevada, there was no sign of the 'Cons or Cliffjumper anywhere.

Except for the fact that the place was blown up.

We had our blasters out in case the 'Cons ambushed us. Prime put his away and said, "An untapped Energon deposit."

"What's left of it." Bulkhead added.

"Looks like it was blown up recently." i stated the obvious.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet said.

"That we know of." Prime corrected. "If they're scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for his return"

We had no problem of knowing the "He" that Prime was talking about.

We all kept our guard up and proceeded to look around the site. I kept my servo on my sword at all times. I heard Arcee gasp and i ran over to her. She was holding something in her servo. She showed it to us and I reeled inwardly.

It was one of Cliffjumper's horns.

"Ratchet. Can you track his signal?" Prime asked.

Ratchet looked at his built-in tracker. "No." We all stiffened. "Cliffjumper's signal...just went offline."

There was silence, then I moved back up to where we ground-bridged. Everyone else pretty much followed. I put my servos together in prayer.

_'May your spark rest in peace, Cliff. I wish I got to know you better.'_ I thought. I used to do this for every bot that offlined. Pray for their safe journey to the Well.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement." Prime started a speech, so I went to stand in between Bulkhead and Arcee. "As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves. To the memory of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor. To humankind. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade. To survive."

Arcee placed Cliffjumper's horn on a raised hill on the ground, then stood up and started to walk away.

"Arcee?" I tried to talk to her.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll go back to protecting humankind." And with that, she transformed and drove away.

"Optimus? helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Ratchet said softly.

"Your opinion is noted." was Prime's reply.

"Prime?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You may call me Optimus, Xenia. I'd like to have some sense of normality."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm just gonna follow Arcee if that's alright with you."

He just nodded.

"These are the coordinates for the base." Ratchet transmitted them to me.

"Thanks, Ratchet. See you later, then." And then, I transformed and followed after Arcee.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Remember my question at the top!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I got a couple of suggestions, but its still open to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

*Xenia's POV*

"Arcee, where are you going?" I asked her as we drove past our base.

"What does it look like?" She snapped, turning on a hologram, so it looked like a human was actually riding Arcee, and not like it was driving by itself.

We drove in silence after that.

The small town of Jasper, Nevada is the definition of 'small town'. There were no buildings taller than 2 stories tall, with a few exceptions. A lot of the town looked really rundown.

As we drove through Jasper, three cars suddenly started following us. I scanned them and realized they were Cons!

"Triplets." Arcee commed me.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead." She turned into a little place called KO Burger, parked herself, and pretended to be just a regular motorcycle.

I was puzzled about what she had in mind but followed her.

Whatever her plan was, it worked because the three cars drove right past. We waited, then she said, "Take five, Sadie. You, too, Xenia."

She shut off her hologram and I turned off my engine.

A young human male came out of KO Burger, talking into a hand-held communication device.

"Hey, Mom. I just got off." A short pause. "No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet."

He then made his way around Arcee, still talking on the device. "Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper."

He caught sight of Arcee and I and said, "I love you..." Apparently, he forgot he was on the device with his Carrier, so he said, "Y-yeah! I love you, too, Mom. I gotta run."

Then, he hung up and made his way over to Arcee. "Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life?"

He ran his servos over Arcee's seat, almost lovingly. It almost made me laugh.

"It may take a few KO paychecks," he said, getting on Arcee. "But I am gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Another voice said. He turned his attention to the speaker, who seemed to have found this funny. She had red fuzz on her helm.

"My motorcycle? No! I-I mean, yeah! It's mine! But, uh, well to you , I am!" The male human stuttered. "So, how's things, Sierra?"

My scanners picked up the Cons approaching fast. "C'mon, Smooth. Hurry up." I muttered to myself.

"_You_ know my _name_?" The female asked.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby." The male prompted.

All of a sudden, we were all bathed in a bright light. "Scrap." I cursed, revving my engine in warning. Arcee had the same idea, because she went up on her back wheel, not even letting the male get off. So he clung to Arcee, yelling "Whoa!"

We took off away from the drive-in and went down the streets of Jasper. We sped up and went down an alley.

Arcee stopped first, then me. As soon as she stopped, the human called Jack Darby got off and asked in a really freaked out voice, "What are you?"

Arcee's brilliant answer was, "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

Jack back up and ran away.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked. I didn't get my answer because the Cons finally caught up to us.

"You go that way! I'll follow the human!" She shouted at me.

I led two of the Cons out of the alley and onto the freeway.

"Xenia to Base! I could use some backup!" I commed, then dodged the blasts that the Cons shot at me.

I came across an empty drain, so I jumped in and transformed, standing in a defensive position. I saw that Arcee and the human made their way towards me. I didn't wait to see what happened after that.

I ran up to the Cons, dodging their fire, and rammed right into the nearest Con. We fell to the ground just as Arcee also ran up to the Cons and decide to take on two of them at once. I grabbed him by the arm and threw him into one of the other Cons path so that they tripped.

But, my fighting skills have gone rusty, spending all that time in space, and the third one shot me in the back and slid all the way to the wall.

Arcee flipped out of the way of the line of fire, but the last one caught her in the stomach. "Ugh!"

Luck must have been with Arcee, because Bumblebee jumped down from the bridge above us, smashing one Con to the ground and punching the other two in the faceplates.

I got up with some difficulty and went over to help up Arcee. But as Bumblebee went crashing down, I heard a squeaky voice shouting, "Leave him alone!"

The six of us turned to a short, male with brown fuzz and he squeaked out, "Please?"

Jack leaned down and said, "Bad call... Run!"

One of the Cons went after the boys as they ran into to a drain pipe. I chased after him. He was reaching in to grab them when I got there, so I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck cables and punched him in the faceplates a couple times before throwing him towards where Arcee and Bumblebee were fighting the other two Cons.

I leaned down and said into the pipe, which made me feel kind of stupid, "Better get out of her while you still can."

"Thank you" The short male said.

'_A human with manners. I like it!_' I thought to myself.

"No problem." Then I stood back up. Arcee and bumblebee were backing up towards the bridge.

Then, I heard a horn. We all looked towards it and Bulkhead transformed and said to the Cons, "Who's ready to rumble?"

Apparently, they didn't like their odd anymore, so they transformed and drove off.

I let out a puff of air and said, "A little late there, Bulky."

"What took you?" Arcce asked in a deadpan voice.

"Traffic."

We all looked at him like he was crazy. Arcee shook her helm and said, "Let's go back to base."

* * *

*Autobot Base. Location: Classified*

"...And the Cons would've been scrap if we weren't distracted by the human." I finished our report.

"Human?" That caught Optimus' attention.

Bumblebee buzzed while holding up two digits.

"Two boys." Optimus said.

"I guess a second one caught us in action? I don't know. Was a little busy at the time." Arcee said, rather defensive.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus said, turning towards us. "Bumblebee and Arcee. Tomorrow, you will find the two boys who saw you and bring them to base."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the end was a little rushed. My dad kept bugging me to go to sleep.**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Thanks for the awesome reviews you all gave me!**

**To Just saying, I appreciate the constructive criticism, but not all Wreckers have to be big. Take Blurr, for example. He's slight, but his speed is a great asset to the Wreckers. And me, as another example. I am 5'1", but I've taken out guys twice my weight. So, thanks, but no thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.**

* * *

The next day, I went with Bumblebee and Arcee to pick up the two boys from the local high school. Ratchet had hacked into the school system and found that their names were Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel.

"So, Bumblebee will pick up Rafael, Arcee will pick up Jack, and I will make sure there are no Cons in the area?" I reviewed our little plan over comm link.

"Yup, that's basically it." Bumblebee said back.

"According to the school website, class ends at 1500. So lets get there now and get it over with." Arcee grumbled.

We were just on time because I saw Jack walking right up to Rafael. Arcee parked herself right in front of the school where another human was drawing on a piece of paper. It appeared to be female, judging by its slim figure and color choices.

I parked across the street, keeping my scanners on, like Arcee said.

I listened in on Bumblebee's conversation with Rafael.

"Please come with me, Rafael. Jack, go with Arcee." Bumblebee clicked, opening his door.

"It...wants us to get in." Jack said.

"No...just me." Rafael said with a grin.

"How do you know?"

"It said so. Yours is over there." Rafael pointed to Arcee.

"Raf, I really don't think that-" Jack started.

"How's it going?" Rafael asked as he got into Bumblebee and they took off.

"Raf! No, wait!" Jack shouted, running out onto the street.

He glanced at Arcee and I, then walked down an alley. Arcee took off after him while I parked outside the alley, while keeping my scanners up too.

"Relax. I just wanna talk to you." Arcee tried to sooth him.

"Don't you mean you and your...new friend?" Jack shot back. I assume he was talking about Arcee's hologram.

"Kid there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee snapped at him.

"N-no, I get it, I get it! The first rule of robot fight club is that you don't talk about robot fight club."

I opened up a private comm. link with Arcee and asked, -'Robot fight club?' Is that what we are now?-

-Beats me.- She commed back as Jack started walking away and ranting.

"What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of talking vehicles, following me around, trying to get me killed!"

Finally, Arcee lost her patience and transformed. That caught Jack's attention and Arcee leaned down.

"Look. Jack, is it? Your personal safety is the reason Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Wait. Optimus who?" Jack asked, stumbling over the name as he used it for the first time.

It was around that time when I caught an organic life-signal on my scanners.

-Arcee, a human is approaching- I commed, but it was too late.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!" The girl was standing right outside the alley.

Silence...

"Scrap." Arcee and I deadpanned.

* * *

"WHOOHOO!" the girl yelled, while riding behind Jack on Arcee, as we drove towards the base. I had refused to take either human with me unless it was a life or death situation. I'm sorry, its just that they look so squishy and weird. I don't want them ruining my interior.

"And why are we taking her again?" Jack asked, and Arcee transmitted to me.

"Rules." Arcee had said back.

Eventually, we caught up with Bumblebee and he led the way to the base. Bumblebee was in front, then Arcee and the two humans, then me.

We drove right off the road and up to the plateau wall.

"Whooaa!" Jack yelled, but it wasn't needed because there was a door that opened and we drove in.

We drove to the main room, where Bulkhead and Ratchet were already standing. I transformed and went to stand next to Bulkhead. Jack, the girl, and Rafael got out/off Bumblebee and Arcee so they could both transform.

-Optimus, the humans are here.- I commed.

-I will be there shortly.- he replied, and I closed the link.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet commented.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee asked dryly. "Humans multiply."

"Really?" I asked no one in particular. No one answered me. Instead, Rafael stepped forward and said, "I'm Raf."

I assume he likes his nickname.

"I'm Miko. Who're you?" The girl, now Miko, ran up to me and Bulkhead.

"Uh...Bulkhead." It sounded like a question.

"I'm Xenia." I responded to Miko.

She gasped and started firing off one question after another. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

I just stared at her and said, "I can honestly say that I couldn't understand half the things you just asked. What's a monster truck? And heavy metal? Or a punching bag?"

There was a small pause then Raf asked, "So, if you guys are robots, who made you?"

I let out a giggle and thought,_ 'Humans are so cute!'_

But, apparently, Ratchet didn't agree with me because he scoffed and muttered, "Puh-leaze."

Then, Optimus approached and the humans went over to stare up at him.

Optmus answered, somewhat, Raf's question. "We are autonamous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots"

Jack stepped forward and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Tto protect your planet from the Decepticons."

The humans looked at the rest of us. Arcee elaborated. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."

"Okay..." Jack tried to put this together. "Why are they here?"

"A fair question, Jack." Optimus knelt down to closer to the humans' level. "In part, they are because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Raf asked innocently, "Why were you fighting a war?"

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike.

"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

The tense atmosphere was broken by Miko, who twirled her tail-looking thing on the back of her helm and asked, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"What does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus replied, gravely.

* * *

~Meanwhile, on _The Nemisis_

Soundwave approached Starscream, who was standing in the bridge. Soundwave's facemask was pinging, showing a set of coordinates and an incoming transmission.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream seemed surprised, but quickly twisted his face into a scowl. "I would _hate_ to waste the Energon. Unless, you are _absolutely certain_."

Soundwave gave a small nod and Starscream's scowl deepened.

"Then, lock on coordinates, and activate the space bridge!" Starscream shouted to the Vehicon at the monitors.

The Vehicon scrambled to type in the coordinates, and somewhere in the Earth's atmosphere, a Space-bridge activated.

And out of the vortex, came a large, gray spacecraft. It transformed and shouted across all Decepticon comm. links,

"DECEPTICONS! I HAVE RETURNED..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Xenia got a cold feeling in her circuits.

'_What was that?_' She thought, looking at the other Autobots. They all looked how she felt. _'It's probably nothing...'_

But she couldn't help but think something was gonna happen. Something bad. Even Optimus looked a little shaken.

'_Hopefully..._'

* * *

**A/N: Heehee... I couldn't resist the 'dramatic' ending. Sorry it's taking so long to update all my stories. We just started school, so I'm a little busy.**

**Thanks for waiting, reading, and please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: School is so busy! Sorry I haven't updated! **

**Okay, so I know I said the med-bay is an actual med-bay, but I took a closer look and its only a small space next to the screens. So that's how it'll be from now on.  
**

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing and/or Favoriting and/or Subscribing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV_

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus continued after recovering from the chill we all got. And the humans were oblivious to it. How strange.

"Got it. If we see any strange vehicles, call 911." Another thing to ask about. "Can we-" Jack gestured to the other human children. "-go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko asked Jack. "I am living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

Optimus seemed to agree with Miko. "it is best that you three remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus?" I stepped in. "No offense to them, but the children will be in danger here as well."

"I agree." Ratchet agreed. "They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go... squish!" He lightly brought his foot down to make the ground shake slightly and the humans jumped back slightly.

"Then for the time being, Xenia and Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus gestured right before the green light and beeping started up again. We all turned to the screen to see who it was.

"What's that?" Jack said, alarmed, shielding the other two as if to protect them.

_'Hmm... Noble, protective. Just like Optimus. He passes.'_ I thought.

Bumblebee kliked and whirred. Proximity sensor, he said.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf translated for the other humans, who apparently couldn't understand Bumblebee. More mysteries.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said, showing the video footage from up on the roof.

"Again?" I whispered to Bulkhead. "Didn't he just come here a couple days ago?"

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack stated.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are... issues, it may be best that you do not meet him at this time." Optimus told them.

"Translated: hide." I grinned. And so they did, just as the elevator started beeping. It got to the bottom and Agent Fowler got out, looking mad as an agitated cyber-cat.

"Seven wrecks. Thirty-four fender-benders. A three hour traffic jam. And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, a blue and green Lambo, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Arcee, Bumblebee and I averted our gazes to somewhere else.

"So, anything you wanna get off your tin chest? Prime?" Agent Fowler crossed his arms.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Prime said.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus informed him.

"Then its time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler demanded

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Optimus insisted. "We are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler shot back.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead caught Fowler's attention. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He ripped off one of Ratchet's machines and started to squeeze it. "And how much to use."

The machine short-circuited.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet shouted at him.

"Enough." Optimus ordered. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor, and handle this, Prime. Under the radar." Fowler started to the elevator. When he got in, he turned around. "Or I will."

And the elevator door closed.

"Like he'll be able to defeat the Decepticons." I snorted.

"Pretty big bearings." Bulkhead said. "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is worried for his planet. As he should be."

The humans came back out. I picked Jack up and placed him on the platform. Just as Bulkhead did with Miko and Bumblebee with Raf.

I went around thee back to the 'med-bay' and started organizing the tools, picking up the tool that Bulkhead broke on the way.

Suddenly, the screen went off.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet yelled at it. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

We all perked up.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked. We all ignored her.

"If there's a chance that Cliff's online..." Arcee started.

"Ratchet, Xenia. Prepare sick-bay. We may need it." Optimus finished.

"Hey!" Optimus turned back to Miko. "What can we do?"

Optimus thought about it for an astro-second, then replied, "Remain with Ratchet."

"Aww..." Miko whined.

"Aww..." Ratchet groaned.

"Aww..." I sighed. I'm a warrior, not a sparkling-sitter!

But I quickly got over it and activated the ground-bridge and the others went through it in vehicle mode.

"What-" Jack gaped. "-just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground-bridge."

"What's a ground-bridge?" Raf asked.

"A scaled-down version of space bridge technology." I told them. "We don't have the means or the Energon for inter-galactic travel, as of late."

"You're stuck here. On Earth." Jack pieced together.

"With the likes of you, yes" Ratchet griped. "But I-" Ratchet allowed himself a small smile. "Constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa." Raf breathed. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you." Ratchet's twisted sense of humor shows itself once more.

'Watch it, Ratchet."

Miko and Jack climbed down to the floor and started to look around. I went to the 'med-bay' and continued obsessing over Ratchet's tools. Ratchet went over to the computers.

I heard a whole bunch of beeps and went over to see what it was. Not that I could do anything to help.

All of the screens were covered in red boxes. Ratchet was watching Raf on his computer.

"Now try." Raf gestured.

He did and the screen returned to normal. Ratchet looked at the screen, then back at Raf.

"Whoa. You left Ratchet speechless." I was impressed. The last time I saw him, he always had an answer to everything.

He simply scowled at me and went back to work.

"So, I got a couple questions for you guys." I said, as I helped them back onto the platform.

I asked them all my questions and they had most of the answers, but Ratchet's comm. went off and Optimus' voice came through.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back!" Ratchet went over to the ground-bridge control panel. "Use the arrival coordinate... NOW!"

The others came back and transformed. Ratchet closed the bridge just as a blue blast came through.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet stated. "What about Cliffjumper?"

They all looked down.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? can i come with next time?" Miko asked.

Arcee growled. "Look..."

"Hey, Miko. Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." Jack tried to intervene.

I went over to Arcee and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Arcee. What did you see?" Optimus asked gently. Arcee wrapped her arms around her Spark chamber.

"Not Cliff. At least, not anymore. He was mutated. Butchered. Something like those Con experiments during the war... ugh..." Arcee collapsed and tried to brace herself on a conveniently placed crate. If I wasn't standing next to her, she would have fallen faceplates first into the ground.

I helped her over to another crate where Ratchet could scan her.

He scanned her whole body, but only the part where her servo was lit red.

"What is this?" Arcee held up her servo. There was some sort of purple liquid on it.

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. _Leaking it._"

Ratchet used his scalpel to get a little bit of it and said, "Go take a decontamination bath, now."

I helped her over to the chamber and she went in. Then, I went to help ratchet analyze the stuff.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." Jack said, holding his phone up.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus told them.

"Yeah, well, if I don't call my Mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

"Um... Curfew?" Jack was sheepish. "It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs I had not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said thoughtfully. "Bulkhead. Accompany Miko home-"

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" She cheered.

"-And maintain covert surveillance. In vehicle mode."

"Curb-side duty. Got it." Bulkhead nodded.

'Aww..."

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Raf smiled at Bumblebee and Bee kliked happily.

"Ratchet?"

"Busy!"

"Me too." I agreed

Arcee just came out of the decontamination chamber.

"Arcee, you accompany Jack home."

"Oh. Still dizzy." Arcee pretended.

"You're fine. Says your physician." Ratchet said without turning around.

"You tried." I said to her from where I was standing next to Ratchet.

All she did was shot me a dirty look and I snickered.

The three of them left a couple 'minutes' later.

I stayed up late helping Ratchet analyze the purple liquid/goo stuff. As far as we could figure out, it was very concentrated. It was getting late, so I decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! Fast chapter!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and Favorites and subscriptions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

I onlined at about 0900 stretched my arms above my head. I winced at the sound of my backstruts cracking.

I stood up and went to the main room. Ratchet was looking into a microscope. None of the others were here.

"Good morning, Ratchet!" I chirped as I walked in. He looked up and went to get an Energon cube for me. I sipped it slowly as Ratchet went back to looking at whatever he was looking at.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee went to pick up the humans." He mumbled. "Optimus is still on base."

"Oh. So, what are you looking at?"

"Another sample of the purple goo that was on Arcee. The base elements are none I've ever seen before." I could see it frustrated him a lot. "But, like we saw last night, it must be very concentrated to have affected Arcee so quickly."

"Well, for better or for worse, we won't be able to get a proper analysis because Bulky destroyed that tool. I won't be able to repair it for a while." I followed him to the repair chamber.

Neither of us noticed a drop of the purple goo fall onto the ground and onto a spare part.

It twitched, then it_ transformed_ into a crab-looking thing.

It looked around and skittered away.

* * *

Arcee and Jack were driving down the road.

"Tighten your grip, Jack!" Was Jack's only warning.

All of a sudden, Arcee did a wheelie, with Jack barely hanging out.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted. "What's with you, Arcee?"

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride if you're not getting shot at."

"Oh, bring it!" And they shot off.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead sat idly on a cliff. There was about 100 meters of rugged terrain in front of him.

"Uh... Miko? I'm supposed to be protecting you."

Miko sat in the passenger seat.

"Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside of 10 tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." Miko assured him.

Bulkhead reluctantly rolled down the cliff, gaining speed very every passing second.

"WHOOOOOO!"

And while all this is happening, all Bumblebee and Raf were doing was playing a video game. Bumblebee won every time.

* * *

_*Xenia POV_

We studied the purple stuff for a couple hours, but we didn't really get much more information.

On the bright side, at least the others won't be back for a little while.

"Peace and quiet is nice, isn't it?" I said, trying to repair the tool Bulky broke.

"Yes, indeed. House guests can be such a bother." Ratchet replied from his microscope.

We worked in companionable silence, before it was broken by a clanging. I looked up in confusion and I saw Ratchet do the same. I eventually went back to the tool, but this time, I heard a repetitive clinking, like something crawling around. I looked down and saw a little... thing! crawling towards Ratchet.

"Ratchet, look out!" I threw the tool I was fixing at the thing before drawing my sword. It scrapped the tool.

"I needed that!" Ratchet shouted at it.

It ignored him and leaped at me. I cut it in half, but it got back up!

It's two halves reattached itself together and leaped at me, but Ratchet swatted it away. It leaped again, but a blast got it dead in the optic-looking thing on top of it. It fell to the ground and I turned to Optimus, who had his gun out.

The thing got back up again, but this time I stomped on it and ground my pede.

"And stay dead!" I shouted at it.

"Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet gestures to the now sparking ex-tool.

"I have a grave suspicion." Optimus said, looking at the thing. "Dark Energon."

Dark Energon. The rumored 'Blood of Unicron The Destroyer.'

I gathered the broken tool and put it in the trash receptacle. Optimus continued.

"If the residue found on Arcee brought your equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." Optimus hypothesized.

"That would explain his life signal randomly coming back online." I commented.

"But, Dark Energon?" Ratchet asked, incredulously. "It's so scarce, its virtually non-existent."

"Why would it be on Earth?" I asked.

"It was transported by Megatron." Optimus said.

"What for?" I asked.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead." I raised my brow.

"He'll have to break a lot of TV's. I mean, where would he find so many offline Cybertronians?" I asked.

At that moment, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulky came through the front door. The humans jumped to the ground, shouting happily.

"That was awesome!"

"Let's do that again!"

Bulkhead jolted and extracted a black object from his subspace.

"Sorry." Miko grabbed the thing. "Must have left it in the back seat."

"Autobots... Prepare to..." Optimus trailed off to observe the other Autobiots.

We all looked at him expectantly.

"Roll out?" Arcee deadpanned.

"Remain here. Ratchet and Xenia, you two will come with me. Arcee, we will be out of communications range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest!" Miko said to Bulky. "_You_ should be the boss."

"Um.. He never picks me." He humored Miko.

"Optimus. With all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another! Besides," she lowered her voice. "Ratchet and Xenia haven't been in the field since we left Cybertron."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's sharp as ever!" Ratchet yelled from where he was getting coordinates ready.

"And I'm not that rusty!" I protested.

"For the moment, it is only reconnaissance." Optimus tried to placate Arcee, but there was a slight sharpness to his voice.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Guess she caught that too.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt." Optimus said firmly. "Ratchet. Bridge us out."

He fired up the ground-bridge, I waved at the others, and we went through, which probably wasn't the best idea. I didn't even know where we were going, fraggit!

We emerged in a very, very isolated and dark area. We started walking.

"Optimus? Why exactly are we here in this drab place?" I asked, looking in disdain at the ground.

"This is the site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy."

"On Earth?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Do you recall the period late in The War, when both sides started hiding their Energon spoils, off-world?" He asked us.

I nodded. "The Wreckers and I did that a couple of times."

"It's the reason Energon deposits _exist_ on planets such as this one." Ratchet stated.

"It's also the reason battles came to be raged on planets such as this one." Optimus told us. "And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history."

The silence was no longer comfortable. It was extremely tense.

We kept walking until we came across a small valley. In it, there were hundreds of dead Cybertronians. And most of them were still intact.

"For the first time in my life, I had hoped you were wrong." Ratchet said sadly.

"This is terrible." I looked around me sluggishly.

Then my audio receptors picked up the sound of a very powerful jet engine. A Cybertronian jet flew overhead, heading towards the other end of the valley. it transformed and laughed. Looks like Optimus' theory was right.

Megatron was back and kicking.

"Optimus!" Megatron yelled, mocking him. "Been well? I see you've brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he was convalescing in a scrapyard by now. Oh! And what is this? Another pathetic Autobot?"

"Why don't you invite him down here so I can give him a piece of my mind." I growled and slightly crouched. Ratchet got into a clumsy battle stance.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Optimus said loudly.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end." He brought out a shard of something.

And, of course it had to be Dark Energon.

Megatron threw it down at the ground. It was absorbed into the ground and everything was still; as the saying goes; calm before the hurricane. The ground around it started to crack and purple light shone through the cracks. Optimus, Ratchet and I stared in horrific amazement.

Megatron's insignia glowed purple, the light spreading to his chassis and he yelled, "RISE, MY ARMY"

A cracking sound drew our attention away from Megatron. To all of our horror, a formerly dead Cybertronian stood up and swung its sword at us. One by one, each of the dead Cybertronians rose and making weird noises.

"BEHOLD!" Megatron yelled at the top of his intakes, his entire body glowing purple now. "THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: All suggestions welcome!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back!**

**So I've been wondering... I've been doing a lot of Autobot dialogue. I've been thinking...maybe I should add in a little Decepticon here and there! I don't know what scenes, so that's why I'm asking you to make suggestions as to which scenes I should add in.  
**

**...I just repeated myself over and over again.  
**

**Anyways, thanks to all who read this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers:Prime.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Megatron's insignia glowed purple, the light spreading to his chassis and he yelled, "RISE, MY ARMY"_

_A cracking sound drew our attention away from Megatron. To all of our horror, a formerly dead Cybertronian stood up and swung its sword at us. One by one, each of the dead Cybertronians rose and making weird noises._

_"BEHOLD!" Megatron yelled at the top of his intakes, his entire body glowing purple now. "THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"_

"Oh scrap..." I muttered to myself as the re-animated corpses started wobbling towards us. Thankfully, they weren't very fast, and the nearest one was about 50 feet away.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting places of our fallen ancestors." Ratchet growled. "_And_ his own."

"Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering." Optimus said regretfully.

"How could he do such a thing?" I said, still in shock.

The corpses were now 20 feet away and closing in, slowly but surely.

"At last... Symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army..." Megatron muttered just loud enough for my audios to hear him. "DESTROY THEM!"

And the corpses wobbled faster towards us. I drew my blasters and started shooting at them. Optimus did the same.

"Ratchet! Retreat!" Optimus shouted over our blaster fire. "Bridge yourself and Xenia back to base."

"No. I shall stand with you, Optimus." Ratchet said, stubbornly while drawing his blades.

"And I need to get back in shape." I added. "On another note, you might need a medic when this is over."

And with that, Ratchet, Optimus, and I charged at the corpses, which later on, made it to my top ten list of things to never do again.

I fired shots left and right, but no matter what they still kept getting up!

Suddenly Ratchet shouted over the noise, "I recommend dissection!"

Both Optimus and I looked over to where he was fighting and the corpses that were cut by him were dark. No Dark Energon purple.

"Sound advice, old friend," Optimus put away his blasters and drew his Energon swords. I also put away my blasters and drew Invisible Blade and started slicing at the corpses.

Unfortunately, it put all of us in close proximity to the Dark Energon. Remember how just a little bit of that stuff made Arcee dizzy on contact? That's kinda how it was for us. Except, it slowly sapped our strength while we were in their range. But, for the sake of this planet, I kept pushing myself to keep going. It looked like Ratchet was doing the same thing. I slowly made my way to him as I stabbed and slashed all of the corpses.

When I got to him, Optimus had made it there as well. I'm glad that he was on our side.

Ratchet panted and his joints creaked. "Optimus. This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon-" He gasped."-is sapping our strength."

"I agree, but we can't give up now." I muttered to him.

"Exactly. We must not falter now." And we sprung into action again.

Optimus, Ratchet and I kept stabbing. But once one corpse got a hold of me, I was dragged down by at least 8 others. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Optimus and Ratchet in similar positions, but to a larger scale. I tried to move my blade, but my arms were getting really weak. I closed my eyes to conserve energy and tried a technique somebot taught me back when I was still a youngling. I mentally withdrew myself from the fight and focused my energy to my arms.

"RAH!" I swung out at them all with the little bit of energy I had stored up. I opened my eyes and all the corpses were gone. I looked over and saw Optimus explode with power, throwing all the corpses off him. I looked over at Ratchet and ran at his pile. I sliced all of them with rather precise cuts.

After they were all dispatched, I helped Ratchet up, but his arm was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Optimus! Can you hold them off for a couple kliks?" I yelled.

"Affirmative!" Optimus shouted back and doubled his efforts to cut the corpses down.

I depended on Optimus to protect us as I pulled out a temporary brace from my subspace and strapped it to Ratchet's arm.

"After all these years, Optimus!" Megatron taunted. "Still at the top of your game!"

Optimus spared him a brief glare and resumed fighting.

"Can you stand, Ratchet?" I said, pulling him the his pedes.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "Go help Optimus!"

I helped Optimus dispatch the remaining 10 corpses, while Ratchet watched our backs. When we made it to the base of the cliff, Megatron leered down at us and called, "Well done, Optimus! Though this is but a prelude! You may want to save your strength for the main event!"

Optimus glared at him and began to climb up the cliff. "You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still flows through my veins."

I helped Ratchet climb up the cliff and proceeded to follow them.

Optimus had reached the top, where Megatron was standing. But Megatron had already taken off.

I turned away from the cliff and fired my blaster a couple times, neither shot hitting Megatron. I stared after him, then helped Ratchet to the top.

We all looked out over the valley and saw it littered with various body parts of the undead Cybertronians.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, then what is?" Ratchet asked, looking up at Optimus. I reached the top and Optimus helped me up. I stood tiredly next to Ratchet and said, "Can we go back to base now? We need to get that arm looked at."

All Ratchet did was shake his helm.

* * *

Ratchet bridged us back to base and I saw that they were all there. They all looked rather tired. Agent Fowler was lying in a small bed with an IV hooked up to him.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked as I got my tools out.

"Well..." Arcee started

They explained what had happened to Optimus while I helped Ratchet put on a more permanent brace on his arm. They finished their report by the time I welded the brace in place(heh...that rhymed).

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Raf asked, with genuine concern in his voice, to my surprise. I mean, none of us were that close to any of the humans.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet stated as I began to put my tools away.

"Zombies?" Miko perked up. "You fought zombies and I missed it?!"

"Bulkhead." Optimus started in his CO-voice. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

Bulkhead looked away. "It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko intervened.

"Miko, please!"

"And check it out! Recon!" Miko whipped out her pink phone and showed Optimus a picture of something.

"Ratchet, have a look. it may be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet went over and there was a slight pause. "I...don't understand."

"Oops. That's a picture of the Con who tried to blow Raf away." Miko said. "At that's how he looked before Bulkhead re-arranged his grill!"

"Miko, Raf was almost killed!" Jack yelled at Miko. "This isn't a game! When are you gonna get it through your thick skull?!"

I came out from behind the consoles at about that time.

"Uh, we were ALL almost killed, Jack! You, me, Raf, even them!" She pointed at all of us.

"Well, if this was just an average day, then I don't wanna be a part of it." Jack looked down. "Not anymore."

"Jack?" Jack looked up at Optimus. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk. But the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The ground-bridge cycled up. "No point in long goodbye's. Here's the door."

Jack looked at it and said, "Come on, Raf."

Raf looked at Jack, then Bumblebee, who turned away slightly, and back again. "I'll be okay. See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack approached the ground-bridge, but footsteps made him turn around. He looked up and saw Arcee, looking on sadly.

"I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down."

"Guess we'll see you later then, Jack." I said to him, going over next to Arcee.

Jack entered the bridge and disappeared. Ratchet closed it and he went over to the consoles.

I Put a hand(guess I'm getting used to human terminology) on Arcee's shoulder and led her to her quarters.

"Go get some recharge, Arcee. Your gonna need it." I said, gently.

"Why?" Arcee mumbled, hugging herself.

"Just a feeling." I assured her. "Good night, Arcee."

"Yeah, good night." She said, tiredly.

I went back to the main room and immediately climbed onto Bulkhead's shoulders and muttered to him, "Arcee's not doing too well."

"I'm not surprised. She just lost two partners in two days."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Miko, Raf. I believe it is time for you to go home." Optimus said to them.

Raf checked his phone and nodded while Miko just said, "Aww..."

"Your turn for curbside duty." Bulkhead said to me.

"No way! Won't Miko's creators be suspicious?" I argued.

Bulkhead sighed. "Alright then. See you later, then."

I got off his shoulders and Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed.

After they left, Optimus turned to me. _'Uh oh. What'd I do?'_

"Xenia. After you get some recharge, please help Ratchet figure out what the picture means."

_'Phew.'_

"Sure thing, Optimus." Then, I said goodnight to them and went back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! **

**Thanks for reading and all that! I'd also like to thank _Sounddrive_ for making a suggestions!  
**

**All suggestions welcome. Remember the Decepticons!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_After they left, Optimus turned to me. 'Uh oh. What'd I do?'_

_"Xenia. After you get some recharge, please help Ratchet figure out what the picture means."_

_'Phew.'_

_"Sure thing, Optimus." Then, I said goodnight to them and went back to my room._

* * *

"Please, Lord Megatron! I meant no- AGH" The clang of metal meeting metal sounded throughout the bridge of the Decepticon warship.

The Vehicons in the bridge moved uneasily towards the edge of the room and tried to ignore Starscream's beating.

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatron bellowed, then back-handing Starscream across the room. "Instead, you mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!"

Starscream cowered before dragging his aft on the ground away from Megatron's menacing form, looming over him.

"My intentions were pure, Master! I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus!"

Megatron slammed his pede onto Starscream's face and Spark Chamber, nearly crushing his intakes. "No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU?!"

"Lo-Lord Megatron, please! I will make things right! I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream pleaded while choking on his constricted intakes.

Megatron removed his pede and grabbed Starscream's face. Megatron brought him up the his own face until Starscream wasn't even on the ground.

"Explain, Starscream. _Quickly_."

* * *

I onlined at about 0500, which is strange because I usually wake up much later. Maybe something was wrong like I had the feeling it was. There was a gap in my spark... And I have no idea why. I mean, there's been a gap there ever since I got separated from Wheeljack. But I think its grown bigger.

Why? What have I lost in the past 24 hours? Well, that's pretty obvious.

Jack Darby, that's who.

In any case, I got up and decided to use the washracks, since I haven't taken a shower(another human term) in a couple centuries.

I walked to the end of the hall and found Bumblebee already inside.

"Good morning, Bumblebee." I greeted.

He jumped and turned around.

_"Oh, hi Xenia!"_ He whistled. _"I was just getting out. Sorry if I kept you waiting."_

"I just got up, so its no problem." I grabbed a ragged cloth from a shelf and dangled it in front of my face. "This the best you got?"

_"Pretty much. Before the humans came, we could only rely on Agent Fowler to get this kind of stuff for us."_ Bumblebee shrugged.

I grabbed a tube of solvent and squeezed some onto the cloth. "Better than nothing, I guess."

He shrugged. _"Well, I'll see you later."_

I just waved and scrubbed as hard as I could without scratching my paint.

What? I like being clean.

I'm not obsessed with my finish like my brother or Creator, but I still like being clean and the past 3 centuries without a washrack were torture.

After I finished washing, I went out to the main room. Ratchet was at the console, trying to figure out what it was.

"Let me take a look, too, Ratchet," I moved over to where he was.

There was a triangle on the left, labeled with a couple arrows pointing here and there. On the left side of the screen, there was a sort of vortex. Between the two diagrams was a couple arrows going from the triangle to the vortex. One of the arrows was labeled "power source acquired." Another was labeled "accomplished".

Apparently, Ratchet finally figured it out after a whole night of studying it because he said, "It can't be..."

"What?" I asked him, concerned. "What is it?"

He ignored me and yelled, "Optimus!"

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came into the room a couple second later. "What have you discovered, Ratchet?"

"These are the engineering specs for a space time vortex generator." Ratchet reported.

"Megatron is building a space bridge." I realized.

"If he hasn't already." Optimus corrected.

"The sooner he leaves, the better." Bulkhead snorted. I moved over to him and climbed to his shoulders.

"A space bridge runs in two directions, Bulkhead." Optimus said. "Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army."

"The main event Megatron was referring to." Ratchet said.

"But, Optimus. The only place he could possibly 'recruit' that many dead Cybertronians would be..." My optics widened in horror, as did Bumblebee's and Ratchet's. I can only guess that Bulkhead's optics did the same.

"Precisely." Optimus said, gravely. "Cybertron."

Optimus turned to all of us. "We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his space bridge. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex, and invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule."

All we did was look at each other.

"Another thing to worry about..." I muttered.

"...Bulkhead, Bumblebee. It's about time for you to pick up Miko and Rafael." Ratchet told them, turning back to the console.

I rolled my optics and got off Bulkhead's shoulders. "Why is it that every time i get on your shoulders, you need to go pick up the human?"

"Don't get your engine in a knot." Bulkhead snorted. "I'll be right back."

"Fine." I rolled my optics and went over to the console to help Ratchet locate the Decepticon space bridge. And thinking about Jack and Arcee. they were very close, even in the short time they knew each other.

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Jack Darby rode his 10-speed into the parking lot for his early shift. He parked his bike and locked it in place. After he did that, he stood up slowly and looked at the KO Burger sign. He never thought that 24 hours ago, he would be at a secret government base, surrounded by giant alien robots. He never thought that 36 hours ago he would meet two female alien robots that could turn into a motorcycle and a Lamborghini.

He never thought he would miss those two female alien robots 12 hours later.

"Nice bike," a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Arcee?" Jack blinked, then walked over to her. "Really. Miko already tried. tell Optimus I respect him big-time. But if your at war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help." Arcee stated bluntly.

"Okay, so, if we both agree I'm not warrior material..."

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking..." Arcee's voice sounded very strained. "Maybe your just growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Jack stared at Arcee, looked at the KO Drive-in sign, then back at Arcee. He exhaled deeply and climbed onto Arcee.

"Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one who missed you."

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Bulkhead and Bumblebee came back with Miko and Raf about half an hour later. That was around the time Ratchet and I located the space bridge.

"Optimus, we pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge." I reported. "High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus mused.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly," Miko said. "Can't you just ground-bridge there?"

Ratchet's patience with Miko was already depleting. "The ground-bridge has limited range," he gestured with his servos, like you would do with a sparkling. "Stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap! And scatter us to the stars."

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus said. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means o stopping him."

At that moment, a horn went off and a klik later, Arcee came into sight.

With Jack.

He dismounted and said a bit sheepishly, "Hey. Guess who's back?"

Optimus smiled for the briefest bit and then said, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier." Miko said dramatically.

Jack got it immediately. "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

"They don't," Raf said. "Really..."

Jack looked up at Arcee and said, "Be seeing ya?"

Arcee smirked and walked off. Ratchet set the coordinates for and activateed the space bridge.

"Be careful, Bee?" Raf pleaded to Bumblebee.

_"I will."_

Miko crossed her arms and said, "I'm so jealous!"

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead said.

"Do I have to stay behind?" I whined.

"Optimus, if you leave me on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet griped.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus said and engaged his battlemask. "I'm afraid you should stay behind, Xenia. You are still recovering."

I scowled and said, "Alright, then."

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

And with that, the Battle of the Final Frontier, as Miko put it, began.

* * *

**A/N: So many chapters! Yay!**

**Remember the Cons!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of homework since school started and I've had a seminar to go to.**

**Remember the Decepticons! Suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

Regular

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Through comm. link/Bumblebee"_

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Be careful, Bee?" Raf pleaded to Bumblebee._

"I will."

_Miko crossed her arms and said, "I'm so jealous!"_

_"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead said._

_"Do I have to stay behind?" I whined._

_"Optimus, if you leave me on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet griped._

_"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus said and engaged his battlemask. "I'm afraid you should stay behind, Xenia. You are still recovering."_

_I scowled and said, "Alright, then."_

_"Autobots, transform and roll out!"_

_And with that, the Battle of the Final Frontier, as Miko put it, began._

* * *

*3rd POV*

"So, Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked after the others filled her in.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge-" Optimus said, as Ratchet, Xenia and the humans heard the hum of their blasters. "-Nothing gets in or out!"

On the Decepticon warship that was in sight, Megatron stood on the bridge chuckling at the sight of the Autobots standing on the inside of his space bridge.

"Optimus Prime never disappoints." Megatron crowed. "_Unlike you_, Starscream."

Starscream was startled out of his grouching and hastily tried to make slight amends. "No need for concerns, _Master. Soundwave_ is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates."

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"Uh...per _my_ instructions."

Megatron turned back to the screen and narrowed his optics at the Autobots.

Meanwhile, Optimus and the others were waiting for the Decepticons to attack them, but they weren't.

*Xenia's POV*

_"Well? what are they waiting for?"_ Arcee asked through the comm. link.

"You mean they're not attacking you yet?" I asked,

_"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their inter-stellar navigation system."_ Optimus reported.

_"Huh, that's my handy work!"_ Bulkhead recalled.

"Nice!' I said to him.

_"Great job, Bulkhead,"_ Optimus praised. _"Without the disk, the Decepticons will be unable to lock onto Cybertron."_

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Do _you_ know what your own planet's coordinates are?" I asked. I didn't get a reply. "That's what I thought. Of course they know where Cybertron is, but it's millions of light years away."

"In order to reach Cybertron, their aim must be astronomically precise," Ratchet said, in annoyed tone, as always.

_"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system,"_ Optimus showed his knowledge on how well he knew Megatron. _"A remote one."_

Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exist a single radio telescope disk on this planet powerful enough to locate Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes?" Raf piped from his own little console off to the side. "Like the giant size array in Texas."

"Zzzzep! Ep ep ep! This is not child's play!" Ratchet chided.

_"Good thinking, Raf."_ Optimus said._ "Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff of the security hazard."_

We all looked at him and on cue, Agent Fowler shot up in his little berth and shouted, "You! Soldier! Your out of uniform! Put on some pants..."

And he collapsed back onto the berth.

"_That_ may be a challenge." Ratchet responded to Optimus.

While all this was going on, Raf was still trying to get past the array's firewalls. But apparently, the firewalls were extremely complex.

"I can't past the firewalls. They're too thick!" He said, frustratedly, slamming his fists into the table.

"_You-_" ratchet asked doubtfully. "-actually believe you could keep the Decepticons out?"

"Maybe. _If_ I could get in," Raf replied, glancing back at his computer.

"Wait, Raf. What if we could get you _all the way in_?" Jack asked, his eyes glittering. "Like, inside-the-building-in?"

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said, catching on to the plan.

"No way. It's too dangerous." I interjected. Sure, I don't really like humans, but it's still our duty to protect them.

_"Xenia is correct,"_ Optimus said, concerned. _"The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site."_

Jack's optic ridges, I mean eyebrows, furrowed. "Optimus. With all due respect, you said it yourself. This is more than the safety of three humans."

"Yeah," Miko piped up. "If we let the 'Cons win, _we're_ fragged! Along with everyone else on our planet."

_'Bulky, what kind of language have you been teaching Miko?'_ I thought, wryly to myself.

"Raf?" Optimus asked.

Raf thought about it, probably thinking about the risks. "I wanna give it a shot."

"Very well." Optimus said. "Xenia. Accompany the humans to the array."

"Yes, sir!" In my head: _great, another babysitting job._

Ratchet activated the ground-bridge and I transformed. The humans piled in and I drove through the bridge.

* * *

*The Space Bridge*

"Surely, Lord Megatron. the Autobots are up to something." Starscream stated.

Megatron nearly snapped as he got into his 1st lieutenant's face. "Reeeally, Starscream?"

All Starscream did was smile.

That, of course, made Megatron even angrier as he slammed his fist down onto the console and yelled, "CRUSH THEM!"

The drones poured out of the Nemesis and towards the Autobots.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Bulkhead said as they prepared for battle.

* * *

*Xenia's POV*

We emerged on the inside of a barbed wire fence. I stopped and the humans got out, rather shakily I might add.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack said, rubbing his head.

"Okay, guys. I'll keep an eye out for any 'Cons while Raf keeps them out." I said. "Just keep at it until Ratchet figures out a way to stop them."

"Got it." And they went inside, being careful to avoid security cameras.

I scanned the area and stopped near the main power system.

There was a 'Con inside the building.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this one is pretty short. But I'm kinda sick right now.**

**All suggestions welcome! Remember the 'Cons!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: back again. Still sick. Enjoy.**

**All suggestions welcome. Remember the 'Cons.  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers:Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_I scanned the area and stopped near the main power system._

_There was a 'Con inside the building._

_'Fragfragfragfrag!'_ I thought as I drove around the building towards where the 'Con was. _'And I let the kids go in there by themselves! Optimus is gonna kill me!'_

I scanned quickly for security cameras and transformed. I looked around for a way in and saw a skylight. I scaled the building and peered in.

The space was like a warehouse. A black and purple 'Con was kneeling in front of a black box looking thing. Hey, don't ask me what it is. I'm a scout and field medic, not an engineer.

Anyways, he was facing away from me with these tentacle-looking things connected to the box. One of the tentacles were out the door, for some reason.

I changed my servo into my blaster and took careful aim. But then, I heard a scream just as I fired and I missed by an inch. The 'Con turned towards me and I nearly fell through the skylight.

He had a full face visor, covering his entire face as the name suggested. But on the screen, it showed three overlapping circles. Then it changed to one of the security feeds that showed the kids against the wall.

I regained my composure and jumped through the skylight. I was aiming to land on him but he was pretty fast. He dodged me and brought up one of his tentacles to attack me.

I drew my sword and sliced at it. It withdrew and struck again. He brought out another tentacle that was holding an axe. A fragging axe! I let one servo go of my sword and held the axe back.

But _another_ tentacle came out and hit me three times in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and I thought he was going to finish me off, but the three circles on his visor aligned and he cut a thick cable with the axe. Then he leaped up to the hole in the skylight and turned around to look at me just as the kids came into the warehouse.

Miko took out her phone and took a photo at the same time I did so I could ask ratchet about him. And it seemed like he took picture as well. Then he transformed into a very slim jet and took off.

"Why is it leaving?" Miko asked.

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed.

Raf knelt down in front of the severed cable and said, "He cut the hard lines. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

"Scrap." I rubbed the back of my helm. "Well, we tried our best. Please tell me you found something useful."

"I downloaded the same math that we found on the Decepticon warship." Raf said holding up a little white stick. "You know, the same one from Miko's picture."

"Nice job, Raf" I said. "Well there's nothing we can do now. Let's get back to base."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Space bridge_

"_Now_, Starscream?" Megatron asked impatiently.

"Now." Starscream confirmed and pushed a button.

The space bridge lit up a brilliant blue-green, resembling the ocean.

Megatron emerged on top of the Nemesis with a massive amount of Dark Energon.

"AT LAST!" He yelled and threw the Dark Energon into the vortex.

Optimus looked up and saw it streaking towards the space bridge. He changed his servos into blasters and shot at it, but the Dark Energon had too much velocity and it charged straight into the swirling blue-green vortex.

It emerged from the other side of the space bridge and hit Cybertron;s surface. Purple light consumed the planet and soaked into the very surface. One by one, the deceased of Cybertron rose, their optics glowing Dark Energon purple.

On the space bridge, Bulkhead asked, "So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?"

_"Optimus!"_ Ratchet yelled through the comm. link. _"I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature."_

"Dark Energon." Optimus confirmed their suspicions. "Ratchet, must destroy the space bridge."

Xenia and Ratchet looked at each other in shock.

Optimus continued. "There's enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."

_"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."_ Ratchet responded.

_"Hey, Raf. What about that math you said you downloaded?"_ Xenia asked him.

He held out his jumpdrive towards Ratchet.

Ratchet thought hard, then said, _"Optimus, I must say, the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is our only option?"_

If you only heard it like that, you would think Ratchet was being selfish. But if you've known him for as long as Optimus has, you would know that he was asking as a survivor of a dead world.

"I'm afraid so," Optimus said.

_"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."_ Ratchet declared.

Optimus smiled under his battlemask and said, "Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead!"

They all ran off to where Ratchet told them to go.

"...While I make my stand."

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

Ratchet and I were looking at the schematics on one of the screens while the humans, including Agent Fowler, were looking at another screen that displayed the progress of the undead.

"These things are getting closer." Fowler pointed out. "That's bad, right?"

_"Ratchet, Xenia, we're in position."_ Arcee said through the comm. link.

I brought up the schematics on the main screen and said, "Okay, listen closely, Arcee. Pry open the main grid. There should be a few glowing valves that control the space bridge. First..."

While I was explaining how to do all of this, Ratchet was locking onto their coordinates so we could get it open at a moments notice.

In the background, I could hear Bulkhead saying something along the lines of, _"I didn't know Xee was this smart."_

"Bulk, shut your afterburners." I said, scowling. "Anyways, follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump. There should be one more valve."

"_I see it."_ Arcee replied.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you have to do is reverse the current." I instructed.

Arcee grunted and said after, maybe 3 seconds, _"Current reversed."_

"Yes!" Agent Fowler... fist pumped? "Right?"

"I'll activate the ground-bridge." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Phew..." I sighed. I think I used up my daily smarts quota.

"Optimus, the ground-bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet reported.

_"Autobots, JUMP!"_

"Do you think they're...?" Raf asked, worriedly.

Ratchet checked his health meter. "4 life signals, one very faint."

That's when Optimus came through. One safe, nothing life-threatening on him; just a lot of dents and scratches.

Then, Bulkhead came through. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Bulkhead!" Miko squealed. I smiled and lifted her up so she could climb on Bulkhead's shoulder.

Two down, two to go. That meant either Bumblebee or Arcee was damaged. I wasn't looking forward to either.

Then, Bumblebee came through carrying Arcee. She had a big scorch mark just shy of her Spark chamber. We all gathered around her while Jack stood right in front of her.

"We lost one this week; by the Allspark, don't let it be two." Ratchet muttered to himself as he got his lab ready.

I scanned her and sighed in relief. "Don't worry. It's not that bad."

"Arcee..." Jack put his hand on her limp one as she started to reboot.

"Jack. Really?" She asked, seeing his eyes tear up a bit. "There are other motorcycles in the world."

"But you're my first." Jack snipped back.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked, now that the danger of anyone offlining was past.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus said.

Bumblebee helped Arcee stand up and she smirked at the humans.

It seemed like Miko thought of something because she walked towards Optimus and said, "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

All Optimus did was smile slightly at her.

* * *

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends - true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay.

"If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... our home."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Darkness Rising is finally done! What do you think?**** I would have made it longer but it's kinda long already.  
**

**Tell me what you think. All suggestions welcome. Remember the 'Cons.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to make this into a kind of sequel to The first part with "Darkness Rising", if that makes any sense.  
**

**This is a filler chapter. I like these kinds! Still sick, though...**

**Oh well...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Xenia.  
**

* * *

_*Xenia's POV*_

So, I got to Earth, made friends with three natives, and saved the world from Megatron's undead legion.

Now, you'd think that everything is fine now and that we all lived happily ever after, right?

No way in the Pit.

"Alright. Girl time." Arcee insists, pulling me towards the ground-bridge.

"But, Arcee! I was on the trail of an Energon deposit!" I whined.

"Nope. We need some girl-time and you can't get out of it. Ratchet can track the deposit." Arcee activated it and pulled me through.

The last thing I saw was Ratchet shaking his head at us.

When we emerged on the other side, I looked around, rather impressed.

The sun was just setting in the west. We were on a beach. It was probably in the middle of the ocean because I didn't see any land other than the one that we were standing on. The sun was sending blues, greens, reds, and oranges out onto the water in a random rainbow.

In short, it was beautiful. I could see why Arcee would want to have a chat here. It would ease any pain that she felt while she was talking to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting down on the sand. "You're not really asking for bonding time. So I'll say it again: what's up?"

Arcee looked out to the ocean.

"When Cliff and I arrived on Earth, I always had him to talk to about my problems and such. But when he died, I thought I'd have to keep all my problems inside. But..." She glanced at me.

"But then you comforted me about his death and I thought that... maybe I could ask you to... be a confident, you know?" She looked away. "Just... if you want to. You don't need to."

I sat back on my aft. I really couldn't say I was surprised. She and Cliffjumper were close. Even I could tell, and I hadn't been on Earth for more than a week. When I had comforted her, it was bound to leave an impression. I mean, aren't Wreckers supposed to be big, tall, powerful mechs who were as insensitive as Springer? He was the poster boy(human phrase) for the Wreckers, after all. Well, I wasn't the kind of femme to follow any kind of status quo. I was a short, fragile femme who, before the War, wouldn't hurt a scraplet. Hmph. Whatever.

Anyway, back to Arcee's problem I thought about it. It seemed mutually beneficial, to say the least. She would get counseling and I would gain a friend at base. But if I was really honest with myself, I wanted to help her.

"Sure, Arcee." I smiled up at her. "I'd be happy to."

"You're being serious?" she asked, like it surprised her that I agreed.

"Of course. Just call me Dr. Xenia." my smile turned into a smirk.

She smiled. A real smile.

"So," I laid down on the sand, enjoying the last of the sun's rays. "If I'm gonna be your phsy... sycolno... Wait, what's that word?"

"Psychologist?" Arcee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That word! Anyways, if I'm gonna be your psychologist, i should know you're background, shouldn't I?"

"I guess so..." She said hesitantly. "Well, I was just out of my youngling frame when the war broke out. My creators were killed in the attack on Praxus, so I was found by the Autobots after that. My first partner was a mech called Tailgate." She stuttered over his name and I filed that away for later. "He was killed near the middle of the war. Then, I partnered up with Cliff. That's pretty much it."

"Hm... Alright then." I smiled. "I was born in Iacon. I was about 15 vorns old when the War broke out, which kinda sucked because I loved what I was doing at the time."

"Which is...?" Arcee asked.

"I was a singer at a bar, not as popular as Jazz, though." I looked away, embarrassed. "Anyways, my creators joined the Autobots while my brother joined the 'Cons. That hurt, let me tell ya. I don't even know if he's alive; if _any_ of my family's alive.

"Anyway, I joined the medical school in Iacon after the war broke out, then was recruited as the field medic for the Wreckers. I was in the Wreckers until the Great Exodus and have been wandering around the galaxies ever since."

"Whoa... You've been in the Wreckers for that long?" Arcee asked. "I heard it was crazy and that most of them are savages."

"About half of them were just like that. Like Bulky, Wheeljack and Springer." I rolled my optics.

"Who's this Wheeljack?" Arcee smirked.

I heated up a little at that. "Umm... He was one of my... closer companions in the Wreckers."

"Ah." Arcee looked back at the sunset, smirking.

"Stop smirking!"

"I'm not," she answered back.

"Yes, you are!" I growled.

"Sure, whatever you say." Arcee snickered.

"Ugh... Let's get back to base. Its pretty late." I stood up.

"Sure." Arcee said. "Thanks for coming out here with me."

"No problem," I smiled, then commed Ratchet. "Ratchet, we need a bridge, please."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was lame.**** But whatever!  
**

**Okay, you guys. I decided to make the sequel Season 1(Not including Darkness rising). It on my profile.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
